Aracar¡
These are Heliosanctus and Shippy's OCs. I'm putting this here because I need to clear out my sandbox. Thermal * Tribe: RainWing/SkyWing hybrid * Gender: Male * Family: Venetian(son), Aracari(daughter), Rosewood(mate) * Breeding Status: Fertile * Status: Animus Touched * Disability: Cannot Fly Aracari * Tribe: RainWing * Gender: Female * Family: Rosewood(mother), Thermal(father), Venetian(older half-brother) * Breeding Status: Infertile Venetian * Tribe: SkyWing * Gender: Male * Family: Amaranth(mother), Thermal(father), Aracari(younger half-sister) * Breeding Status: Fertile Glaucous * Tribe: SeaWing * Gender: Male * Family: Royal Family: Queen Coral(cousin) * Powers: Animus Thermal was a RainWing/SkyWing hybrid; something unheard of and often shunned in his day. He feel deeply for Amaranth, a SkyWing who was close to him in spite of his physical appearance, but grew discouraged when she refused to be with him. She explained that she didn't judge him based on the characteristics that he was born with, but that she wanted a perfect nest with dragonets, and an infertile hybrid couldn't fit into her fantasies of that perfect nest. Desperate and rejected, Thermal had heard rumors of a mysterious cloaked traveller who could grant anyone's greatest desires. Thermal tracked him a few settlements over and told him of his heart's desire to produce an heir. The traveller, a Royal SeaWing named Glaucous, cousin of Queen Coral, explained how his magics worked. He was an animus dragon and had a boundless supply of magical energy. Just a touch could give Thermal exactly what he wished, but it would come at a rather steep cost. Animus magic ate away at a dragon's soul, until all that was left was a psychopathic and deranged husk of their former self. Glaucous had discovered a method that the other animuses had yet to discover. It is possible to use someone else's soul to satisfy the magic's cost. If part of his soul was too much to ask for, Glaucous had a different alternative. He could give up some other part of himself that was important; in this case, his ability to fly. Thermal's decision was hard, but eventually he chose fertility over flight, and the SeaWing's deal was done. He returned to Amaranth over land and told her the great news. Shortly after he fertilized her egg, however, the SkyWing discovered that he could no longer fly, and the image of a perfect family she had dreamed of was once again crushed. She called things off with him, abandoned her egg, and left him heartbroken. This egg hatched into a dragonet which he named Venetian. He was a perfectly normal SkyWing, save for some scales that change color with his mood and the faint lining of a ruff along the side of his face. A few years later, he met a RainWing named Rosewood, a dragon who loved him for his personality, and didn't mind at all that he couldn't fly. On the contrary, she loved him even more for it, because he had learned to climb better than any dragon she had seen, and she loved the way that his stature was affected. Together, they too had a child. This one hatched into a dragonet which they named Aracari. She was a normal RainWing, but she is infertile as the animus's spell was more focused on producing a healthy SkyWing offspring. She has subtle SkyWing curves to her horns and stronger wings than most RainWings. Both of the dragonets are coated with sparkling scales; a side effect of the animus spell. Thread:190842